Diamond Princess no Yuuutsu
is the first single sung by BiBi, a sub-unit under μ’s. The group consists of Maki Nishikino, Eli Ayase, and Nico Yazawa. The song is also included in Maki, Eli, and Nico's solo albums and μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by Katsuya Yoshida, and arranged by Kyou Takada. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-4816)' 'CD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= |-| Radio Drama= Lyrics Rōmaji= Tsumetai no wa naze nano (feel so mute) Hageshisa de mitsumerarete (kura-kura) Moetai no ni doushite (feel so nude) Diamond princess style Kanpeki na kagayaki yado shite mo Nanika ga ne tarinai to... zawameita kokoro Yume ni yureru bishoujo nante Eiga dake no dekigoto de ii wa Sore ga dare mo wakaranai Kiete shimae "mamotte..." nante watashi itte nai no Moroi koware mono yori atsuku atsuku tokete mitai Chousen shite yo? Ayashii hodo koishite (get my love) Kurushikute naite mitai (wana-wana) Futa o shimeta risei ga (get my love) Hajikesouna princess wars Sasowarete kuyashiku dakishimete Nani mo kamo wasuretara... ashita wa iranai Hikari matou shugosha yori mo Yami no kaori hoshii to sasayaita Dame ne kimi wa shiranai no Kiete shimau miraizou nado dare mo nozomanai wa Wakaru? Obieru ouji wa taikutsu desho Shigekitekina watashi de itai Kira-kira princess tameiki purinsesu Futsu ja iya no more safety Sameta mama de yuutsu na purinsesu Midasaretai my heart Yume ni yureru bishoujo nante Eiga dake no dekigoto de ii wa Sore ga dare mo wakaranai Kiete shimae "mamotte..." nante watashi itte nai no Moroi koware mono yori atsuku atsuku tokete mitai Chousen shite yo? |-| Kanji= 冷たいのはなぜなの (feel so mute) 激しさで見つめられて (kura-kura) 燃えたいのにどうして (feel so nude) Diamond princess style 完璧な輝き宿しても 何かがね足りないと…ざわめいた心 夢に揺れる美少女なんて 映画だけの出来事でいいわ それが誰もわからない 消えてしまえ「守って…」なんて私言ってないの もろいコワレモノより 熱く熱く溶けてみたい 挑戦してよ? あやしいほど恋して (get my love) 苦しくて泣いてみたい (wana-wana) 蓋を閉めた理性が (get my love) はじけそうな princess wars 誘われて悔しく抱きしめて 何もかも忘れたら…明日はいらない 光纏う守護者よりも 闇の香り欲しいと囁いた だめね君はしらないの 消えてしまう未来像など誰も望まないわ わかる? おびえる王子は退屈でしょ 刺激的な私でいたい kira-kira princess ためいきプリンセス 普通じゃイヤ no more safety 醒めたままで 憂鬱なプリンセス 乱されたい my heart 夢に揺れる美少女なんて 映画だけの出来事でいいわ それが誰もわからない 消えてしまえ「守って…」なんて私言ってないの もろいコワレモノより 熱く熱く溶けてみたい 挑戦してよ? |-| English= Why do I feel so cold? (feel so mute) Being stared at with intensity (feel so dizzy) I wanna get fired up yet why (feel so nude) Diamond princess style Even if I carry a brilliant shimmer Something’s missing…Agitating my heart Things like pretty girls swaying in dreams Are affairs which should stay in movies That’s something no one understands Begone! Words like “Protect me…” won't leave my mouth Rather than being a frail and fragile thing, I want to melt in the flame of passion You up to the challenge? Love me to the point of caution (get my love) I wanna cry painfully (Trembling all over) Closing the lid on reason (get my love) The princess wars are gonna break out Seduce me, embrace me madly If I forget about it all… I won’t need tomorrow Rather than a guardian clad in light I whispered that I want the fragrance of darkness instead That’s no good, huh? You don't get it Visions of a disappearing future -- nobody wants to see that Do you understand? A frightened prince is a bore, you know I want to stay the way I am -- electrifying Sparkling princess, Sighing princess Being ordinary’s a no-no, no more safety While I, the melancholic princess, am awake I want my heart to be thrown into disarray Things like pretty girls swaying in dreams Are affairs which should stay in movies That’s something no one understands Begone! Words like “Protect me…” won't leave my mouth Rather than being a frail and fragile thing, I want to melt in the flame of passion You up to the challenge? Gallery Single Scans= BiBi Diamond Princess no Yuutsu Back Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's First Love Live! *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 References Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:BiBi Category:Radio Dramas Category:Μ's Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Eli Ayase Category:Maki Nishikino Category:Nico Yazawa